ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Spades Neil
You can get a hold of me at any of the contacts listed on my Spades page. :D Woot. My page is up and running. Discussion on Spades Neil now redirects here. I can be very innovative. --Spades Neil 23:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) About Scarecrow I was making him original in this universe, so I did a paint picture of him, so it was not ment to look like anything from any other place, just to tell ya... Also, I think your character, Spades Neil, is pretty cool, wanna do an RP someday? I AM A BATTLE-MANIAC! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! PsykoReaper 22:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ABout what now? The RP or the original Batman stuff? I get confused sometimes... PsykoReaper 17:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's stoopid, but... It's Spades Neil...and maybe some friends...in Gotham...in Arkham Asylum...during a LOCKDOWN RIOT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! It may or may not be as stupid as the catholic church's ban on sex... PsykoReaper 02:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Arkham Asylum Of course, he will already be in before you, trying to defeat the baddies, but they are too much, man, too much for one man alone, and this is during his alone time after Batgirl got paralyzed and Robin (Dick Grayson) left out of hatred, well, in the TT Universe... So, you wanna? PsykoReaper 21:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here, in this wiki, I am a fan of Wiki RPs, as there is nooooo rush, besides, this wiki is in good need of one! If you want a good feel of my version of Batman, read Batman: Day and Night, it's my pride and joy, I should say... PsykoReaper 00:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) If you wish to, it will be here: Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth It will be blue when you tell me when u are ready! PsykoReaper 17:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's easy, you just post in a paragragh or two, just don't right in your name, that's for only more than two people... You write as if you are writing a novel, not the whole... PsykoReaper: thing like this, understand? But like... "This!" said PsykoReaper, he then twirled around like a pixie. Understand? Be descriptive, be creative, all that! Beware, I will write things that are incredibly, incredibly creepy, gettin' the feel of a scary place! PsykoReaper 18:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I made the page... PREPARE 4 CARNAGE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ARKHAM ASYLUM IS EVIL! Your turn PsykoReaper 21:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Evenin'....Commissioner... I found a pic for Gordon on the Deviantart, I also made a page... PsykoReaper 01:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Your turn PsykoReaper 18:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the slow reply, I fell asleep... PsykoReaper 19:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Who's your fav Batman villain? PsykoReaper 00:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thar! (A creepy bear's quote, hehe) Your turn... PsykoReaper 19:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Titans south-west i think i'll probably chage it to Dalls,Texas. thanks for the tip!--Yina 23:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE:Your character "Sonic" The page I searched up Sonic Boom on said something about electricity or somethin (bad memory). Guess I'll change her name then. And what do u mean by "orphaned page"? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 22:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've linked her to the Coast City page, if that counts. And I've already put a redirect on the Sonic page. But, can you give me a lil idea for a third villain in Coast City? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Spades? The Batman RP is still on, if you forgotten... PsykoReaper 01:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Magick Hay, where did you get the whole 'Magick' thing?--Yina 20:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sibling U are Awhare if u make Raven your half sis, Dove is you half sis to? (well, in the fanon world enyway.)--Yina 23:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) HELLOOOOOOO... enybody home? --Yina 23:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) NightBird hea Just to make clear that i am not bullying on u, or have nothing against u i fixed the "white thing" u hate around the photos. also i am not making more changes till the periods ends so this is just an exception. NightBird (talk) 18:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) If u feel sent me now the things u think are wrong. I migth change it today.NightBird (talk) 19:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) spades dude, yo! never rlly talked to u, before, so i dunno if u even, like, know me, lol...but im another user here, and i talk to most others alot too. plz, if u need anything, or if u wanna talk with me, just message me on talk, kk? ty! ^_^ Unfallen717 22:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ur characters r rlly interesting, i kinda like them, ever thought about making more, man? Let's keep it going! + TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Also is ok with the Spades Neil thing, Don't worry. And Still is more to come I am working on other stuff around here so yeah thanks, hopefully we will look better and attract more editors NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) aces productions dude, dude, u really own that, under copyright? AWESOME. wished i owned somthing like that, lol. dude, ur characters, personally i like them better than like, most others users', man. ur a rlly decent writer, u know? ever considered really publishing them (or at least others), dude? good luck here, man. ^_^ Unfallen717 21:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) dude, thanks a lot for explaining. no, neil, ur a really decent writer. look, for some reason they got pissed at me for asking ralnon a few questions (wasnt even rlly serious, dude). i really dont want him or any1 mad at me, yo, just a bit angry that like, they all dont want satanists. i mean, wtf? are all satanists crazy rapists or something, in their opinion? ugh. i mean, even if ralnon DID make a satanism wiki, i mean, thats still allowed...nothing wrong, u know? i mean, freedom of religion, u know? none of ur business what i practice. sigh...cant freaking believe watchamacalit's making a big deal outta this. he's bipolar, u know...i dont wanna insult any1, but 1 day, he was telling evry1, he wanted psykoreaper banned from this wiki, he said psyko worth less than crap, and now, he says he cant eat or talk for 4 days cuz hes too lonely without him...heh. lil late for that, dont u think? word of advice to him: if u really want him to talk with u, try not to get him blocked. anyway, neil, its ok, if any1 bothers u, i wont backstab u like watchamacalit did to me and psyko, ill try to help...i mean, even if they dont like me asking stuff about satanists, theyve rlly gone a bit far...sigh, i dont know...good luck here man. (oh, spades, could u read over my stories, and tell me if theyre kk or not? i know theyre pretty crappy, i guess, but still, im just bored all the time...) bye, man, Unfallen717 00:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hey, man. course, im kinda studying satanism on my own now, but 'course, if i ever need u, itll be great if i could get a satanic contact (tried 2 find cult round here, but like, guess my twon). do u know how i could find a cult i could join, not 2, u know, be THAT extreme, but, u know, its cool to just hang with some ppl sometimes who might understand u, u know, not like those other a-holes evryday? should i join a cult or not? cuz i was kinda thinking of 1...i really was...but now, cant find any, so... sigh...even on here, i cant relax half the time, always some1 bothering me for some reason, man...well, see u around, spades, and ty if u can give me a lil advice, man! ^_^ Unfallen717 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mr. Spades Neil, my greetings. I am Ralnon, creator of this wiki. I understand that there have been many childish arguments over here recently, and for that, I sincerely apologize. Unfallen717 has claimed that he was displeased because other users were apparently being anti-Satanist. However, I believe not that anyone here actually has any problem with any particular religion. Think not that I have failed to note that of all the users here, you and Kogone are actually those whom have gotten into the fewest arguments. I may not share the same interests as you and Unfallen717, yet I, too, was once attracted to such fields, and I strive to respect all beliefs. Thank you for contributing to this wiki, my friend. If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, Mr. Neil. However, I shall admit that I did not create this wiki for purposes of discussion of religion in particular, and must ask you, Kogone, and Unfallen717 to refrain from forcing your own opinions upon others if possible, as various users here have complained about it. Just like I shall in turn refrain from excessively stating my Christian beliefs here; our relgiious views may differ drastically, but we shall both try to respect the other's beliefs. However, I must confess your characters are somewhat interesting, and I think that you shall be a fine writer here, my friend. Farewell, Ralnon (talk) 21:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) mr.ralnon, sir, plz, i dont mean to like, cut in...but cmon, no 1's gonna go around telling evry1 how we should all be satanists, dude...its just that like, many, MANY ppl in america practice, so...with all respect, y is it NOT a good thing to practice? srry, man...sorry, dont get all tight...ill shut up now, bye.... Unfallen717 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My thanks, Mr. Neil, for your own tolerance of my beliefs, for I am well aware that there are many whom are far less respectful of them. I personally doubt that I shall actually ever become an actual Satanist, but perhaps one day I may continue studies in such an area, remaining eternally devoted to my own current religion. I only ask that you continue to treat religious subjects with care, as recently, several questions and comments involving Satanism posed to me has unfortunately stirred great displeasure in many users. Thank you, Mr. Neil, for your kind understanding. All I ask is that you use your tools as an administrator to watch over the wiki and treat all fairly, unlike some other sysops, I am afraid. It is also good you seem to have gotten to know Unfallen717; though the childish way he speaks to others, through excessive use of Internet slang and abbreviations, may be somewhat tiring, I personally think he is not a poor user at heart. If you and he cooperate with the other users and this community, perhaps this wiki will one day have its chance to truly shine. Perhaps. Ralnon (talk) 20:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Neil. I've thought about this for a long, long time, and now, after talking it over with as many users as I was able to, I've decided that it might possibly be best if this wiki is moved to a new one; I also included a more detailed explanation at my user page. Both I and Max have agreed that we should at least try it this way; I think you might like the background and design alone a bit better than the current one. We're still building the wiki now, and it may take a little while longer to fully develop, but, hey, imagine how I felt when I first created this one. Don't worry, I promise, if you think that maybe you can give it a try, I'' will do all the work myself if necessary, moving everything, every page and file, from here to there. You and the other users don't need to worry about anything. Besides, we've lost quite a few users while you were gone; maybe a fresh start somewhere else might do us some good. Of course you don't have to, but if you think it would be all right to at least try this, I would be very, very grateful. Thank you, and welcome back, Ralnon (talk) 21:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) that's good Now here's the link to Meeting the Titans It's in the new wiki I created. Max117D 21:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) do you mind if you move to Miscellaneous Fan Fiction wiki? Max117D 00:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Neil, it's me, Ralnon. I've just been wondering, if you would support a new wiki, with it being a portal to sub-wikis, maybe each for a specific topic, Teen Titans, DC, Image, anything like that? Because I really think a fresh start might do our community some good, especially as many users have left, and half of our remaining community aren't really active here anymore. Besides, most of the content here really has nothing to do with Teen Titans...so that just wouldn't seem suitable for a Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki. I just think this might be able to improve the community, Neil, I'm really sorry if anyone's upset about it or anything... Ralnon (talk) 17:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm back, we can continue on 'Meeting the Titans' Setting: Jackhammer injures himself in a car accident and is nursed back to health by the Titans and Starfire is on her way to bring him breakfast and Jackhammer is reading the 'Watchmen' novel when she came. Max117D 00:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Plasma Cosmo hasn't responded to me and I've been on the same spot where I left off. Max117D 01:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How well do you know Slade's personality? Max117D 23:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good, 'cause we're gonna do a episode about Jackhammer and his team, the United States Vigilantes are approached by Slade, you'll play Slade and I'll play Jackhammer and the USV. Max117D 00:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That's ok, but it's just gonna be me any you, but it's ok if you don't want to. MFF Someone vandalized the new wiki and basically threatened me: If I don't agree to be banned and close down the wiki at once, he and allegedly other users will continue to attack the wiki. The intimidation and threats quickly caused Max to return here. I don't know who this vandal is, but I'm not happy about this. At all. What kind of pathetic person would waste their time doing that to someone one else's wiki, no matter how much they hate it? Both Watchamacalit and NightBird apparently both dislike the wiki greatly, but I don't know if it's either of them or not. Anyway, it worked. Now, no one's at the wiki, and it's, for all intents and purposes, abandoned and empty now. I don't know what to do, Neil...there's been vandal attacks here, and ''I didn't run away to other wikis...but, yes, never on a scale like that of the MFF Wiki. Please, Neil, what should I do now? Ralnon (talk) 01:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Please, Neil, I really need your help and advice now. Look, Watchamacalit has left this wiki for another wiki he and his friends have created, after changing the block settings of PsykoReaper in an attempt to call him over there as well. (It's strange; didn't Watchamacalit want PsykoReaper to be banned? I really don't understand him...) I was the one who made Watchamacalit and PsykoReaper administrators and bureaucrats here, and now, I indeed regret it. After using his administrator powers to find versions of deleted articles, Watchamacalit has used them as his own original work on his wiki. I tried to suggest to him that maybe it would be best if he could remove the characters of others from his own wiki and use true original characters, but he banned me for one year, simply saying, Inserting false information, removed my message and has refused to delete anything from his wiki. I still don't know who vandalized the MFF Wikia, but I really, really am getting very tired of this childish nonsense. It's not his work; why would he take someone else's work for his own? Isn't that plagarism? Neil, what should I do about this? Ralnon (talk) 04:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I already contacted Wikia staff, as you suggested, and I am awaiting their response. Neil, I tried to negotiate; I got banned maybe five minutes later without a response. I really don't know what would happen if you tried to talk to him; I mean, do you know him well? I mean, come on...no offense, but even with the copied content, the wiki only has 16 articles as of now. I mean, he's free to make as many new wikis as he want, but choosing to use his administrator powers here for such purposes...I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can accept that. Ralnon (talk) 05:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, Neil, I don't want to get you involved, too. I'm sorry if I sound a little upset or anything...but, then again, with the other wiki still containing so much vandalism, and then one of my former friends here trying to copy from the wiki I created for his own wiki...I'm pretty ticked off, to say the least. I think the writer of the content (Unfallen) left some kind of email here on a talk page, somewhere, maybe Watchamacalit's. Maybe you and I could unearth it and ask him directly what he wants. I mean, if he decided to come back, and tried to continue contributing, but then found out all his work was copied to somewhere else...if I was in that position, I would not be too happy. But, for now...I don't want to involve more people than necessary, Neil; maybe you should just work on your articles here, and I'll do what I can to solve this issue. Ralnon (talk) 06:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Then again, I think the two of them are friends or something...maybe he let Watchamacalit copy his work, through email? But...then again, even if such is true, if so, why did he delete my message and ban me, and why aren't the two of them working there together? It doesn't make sense... ::::For now, Neil, I suggest this only, and if you find this path an acceptable one, please support me here, in my choice to remove Watchamacalit's bureaucrat abilities here. I no longer care whether he bans me, permanently or elsewise, on his wiki, but I do not think it prudent to allow him to use his abilities to do nothing here but continue accessing the pages of others. I myself made him a bureaucrat, after giving him a second chance after banning him long ago, thinking he could help this wiki, but now I see it is a mistake. Please, Neil, if you think such is not unreasonable, please support me with your own words, my friend. Thank you very much for your advice and input, Neil. Ralnon (talk) 06:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans Page Hi Spades, on the Teen Titans page which lists the teams both Fan-Fiction and Canon, if we have made our own team, do we just add it to the list? I created Titans Australia, and added it there, but if we cannot just do this I will remove it. I actually posted on the Talk Page but I didn't get a reply.Will94 talk 06:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Neil, Neil...what would I, and, indeed, this wiki, do without you? :Because of your help, your words, Watchamacalit will no longer abuse his administrator and bureaucrat powers here, as he has done repeatedly in the past. No more stealing of the intellectual property of other users on this wiki or its community, with my trying my best to uphold the sanctities and freedoms I swore to defend the day I created this wiki. Watchamacalit...at first, I thought banning him from here was too harsh on him, and he has repeatedly insisted he is bipolar, thus apparently contributing to his somewhat erratic actions; I knew he had great potential and tried to welcome him into our community as best I could, even offering him the gifts of an administrator and a bureaucrat. And this is what it has come down to: The other wiki being nearly overrun by vandalism on countless articles, including my own talk page, plagiarism from this wiki to another, and my year-long ban on his wiki without comment. ::As a token of my gratitude for your help and advice, I offer you this: From now on, ask any favor or request you wish of me, here or on any other wiki (contacting me through email privately is also welcome, which you can do by clicking my image icon on the user page), and if it is within my power, I promise you, on my word, it shall be done as quickly as I can. Because you have proven yourself as a genuine asset here and have shown you indeed care greatly for the community, you will be the new Featured User of this wiki, if you are willing to accept. Neil, forevermore you have thus earned my respect and gratitude, and I beg you to remain here, where the wiki much needs your sense of honor, your wisdom, and your great talents. :::On another note, I have not yet moved the wiki because I simply think your point is fair, and thus, this have I decided, if you are agreeable: Only those whom wish to attempt to work on this new wiki will go, with their personal express consent, and those who think it best to remain shall remain here indefinitely, for as long as they wish. A third option might be to use both wikis. Whatever you choose, Neil, know that the thanks of Ralnon is yours for this, now and forever. With you here, our wiki may actually yet bear a new and promising future ahead. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 14:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hi Spades, I was just wondering how you made your picture for Spades Neil? Will94 talk 01:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Neil, Watchamacalit, instead of apologizing for what he has done, has instead chosen to curse me out at the wiki I and Max built: http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ralnon. I can't have this anymore; if this continues, I'm sorry, but I will have to consider requesting a global block (a block on all wikis) for him. Even if he is banned on one wiki, he might just move to another one and edit my talk page there to flame me. He truly sickens me now; for what he has done, I fear I cannot forgive him. Ralnon (talk) 06:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) CSS Regarding that problem, It was supposed to be fixed with a new Mediawiki I had worked on. Sadly Ralnon though the other way and changed it back to the old one. I will try to fix it. NightBird ( Talk) 22:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I darkened the background of the Character infobox, that should do. Any other problem please contact me NightBird ( Talk) 23:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Page/Project Spotlight I am not sure if you agree with me and NightBird or not, but this wiki needs to get Wikia Spotlight to grow our community. Now to do this there are certain requirements that are needed to be met. These requirements are as followed (Italic for requirements TTFF still have to meet); *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. *''The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. '' *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. *The wiki should have My Home enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. *''The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place''. *''The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines''. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Now to acheive these goals, the entire TTFF Comunity has to be aware. Therefore a Project Page ''may need to be created with a notice for ''Project Spotlight on the Main Page. If you allow me to add this notice (I think I might put it under Featured Article and over Helping Out) I will redo the sitenotice at your/or other admins approval and help out with whatever needs to be done. Teen Titans Wiki jumped in popularity over 480% when it got spotlight, that means that if TTFF got the same jump, we would jump from 48 users to 230 users! Please think about it, discuss it with other Admins if you wish, and get back to me. P.S. Congrats on featured editor! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 09:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 20:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Neil Hey there, although I randomly talk to you here something you should know. I sent a request to have a Achievement feature installed on this Wikia. The Achievement feature is simply awesome as I see it, Admins can customize the achievements and create new ones. As you are one of the last Admins here I think you should give it a look. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements Of course it adds to the appeal of our Wikia aside giving a reason to be edit here, and of course like happened with our Mediawiki SKin, Teen Titans Wikia will see we have it and get it XD NightBird ( Talk) 18:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh by the way, The request needs to be from an Admin, so I would really appreciate if you could do it for me, I am not admin anymore so yeah. Argent and Monaco Sidebar/Navigation thingy I know where you are coming from, but I had used her in my RP and my Series, so there was information about her time with my Teen Titans Team. So what if I changed the name of the page to Argent (Titans Australia)? Would that be okay? Oh and about the navigation thing you posted on Ralnon's page, go here, it's the WOWWiki's navigation thing, that helped me alot with my wiki. And go to the page here called MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Or becasue you are an admin you might just be able to click edit this menu under the navigation thing. If you need help I can write up the coding for it. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 21:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) WHy don't you have the bar like this, I hope this isn't confusing and that you understand it. *'Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki' *'Characters' **Heroes ***(list some featured article heroes) **Villians ***(list some featured article villains) *'Teams' **Teen Titans Teams ***(list tt teams. fanfic) **Other Teams ***(list other teams) *'Fan Fiction' **Series ***(list fan fic series featured) **Role Plays ***(list some feautered RPs) *'Community' *'Wiki Rules' *'New Pictures' There. So I hope you understand that little graph thingy, and sorry about the Argent thing, I wasn't aware. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 21:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Just give me a general idea of what you want and I will make it, later you just need to "copy-paste" on the Mediawiki. Just tell me what should be under what, this should open into this two..etc NightBird ( Talk) 21:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Neil. I'm really, really sorry I couldn't get back to you, but if I had been able to in the last few days, trust me, I would have done so. First, sure, of course, please, get rid of Watchamacalit's page; he has nothing to do with me or this wiki anymore. Neil, don't worry: You're an administrator, and I have full confidence and faith in you. Do what you want with the navigation menu; I'm sure whatever you try will be truly awesome. Don't worry if you make mistakes, you should have seen me when I was trying to design the skin. Thanks, Neil, for taking the time to work here on this wiki, and once again, congratulations on your Featured Editor status. Good luck on improving the wiki, and send me a message if you need anything! Ralnon (talk) 09:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Canon Characters I saw you deleted Argent from Will, I agree with you over the arguments you gave over not making canon characters here. Also it raised some questions of my mind. *Do canon characters from other website appear here? Example: I make a canon Red X in other website, let say I make Red X be Tim Drake. Also Red X is in love with Raven, and he had an accident that caused him new powers. Then I link it to this Wikia on a Fan series, character page, Role play, or location...etc. Do we allow this? Although I have my opinion I think It would be nice to hear yours [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 19:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with not having modified-Canon characters here. Remember Wolfrisingsun and Psychoreaper issue over who could edit what. I agree that canon characters could appear and interact with the Fan-created characters and places, relationships...etc. But I kinda dislike people destroying the storyline, like for example, Slade getting killed by fan fiction character or Trigon´s arc never existing because a God-moded Fan character travelled on time to save Raven´s mother from her destiny, or a fan fic character being the first Titan ever, you get that something can´t be changed, for example Spades Neil interacts with the Canon characters but never messes up the storyline on the show. That´s what I think is correct. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 20:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Argent Hey Spades. I have a small favour to ask of you. I was wondering if you could temporarily restore my deleted Argent page so I can copy the contents onto another wiki. Let me know if that is okay. I just thought it might be easier then doing it all again. Thanks. Also I saw the comment on NightBird's talk page about Canon-Characters. I agree with the policy, I just have a suggestion. It could work for creating canon character pages, and not have arguament throughout the community. On the Avatar Fanon Wiki, they can create Canon Character pages and entitle them as such Aang (Avatar Wanted). Aang being the character, and Avatar Wanted being the Fanon series. So on this wiki it would work as such, Argent (Titans Australia). ''Think about it and get back to me. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 01:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's all I needed! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 01:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The article contains canon content with non-canon alterations! Hey Spades, I have seen the thingoes at the top of a few of my pages, and I'm trying to get a better understanding of it. Since my series is after the actual Teen Titans Series, wouldn't that mean it isn't conflicting the canon storyline? I'm not sure but get back to me please! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 04:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey there again. I have just gone through the list of uncatagorized articles and catagorized all of them except for about 4 or 5, but they still appear in the list. Can you explain or help me here? I have also realised we need a category entitled ''Fan-Fiction Episodes or something along those lines to catagorise some stories. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 05:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Legal Power FTW Hey Neil. Thanks for your opinion. Also I noticed you made some adjustments on the Wikia Rule, and the administration has the duty to inform this to the community by the Site Notice, so I think now with all right you can make a site notice informing new and current users about the changes and also maybe about some policies about Canon characters. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 18:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) NightBird to the rescue! Mediawiki:Sitenotice delete only the message and add what you will say Only this needs to be deleted Some users, including the creator of this wiki and certain administrators, feel that it is possible that this wiki should soon be moved to a new one, so we can all start anew, retaining everything we think is good from here, and discarding that which is not so good, and building on what we have, to forge steel through fire, as one might say. On this new wiki, each and every one of us will be able to shape it however we please, with more freedoms and less restrictions, and I believe it could ultimately attract more popularity than this wiki has. A fresh start can help organize and expand the wiki to levels previously unthinkable; join me, join ''us, as we strive to build a better future for our community and pave a new path to a better destination for us all to take. Please, all of you, I personally beg you to consider this one request. See here for a clearer, more detailed explanation for this decision''. Leave the technical stuff alone, and add your message. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 19:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC)